School Girl Crush
by SellYourself2Fate
Summary: France accidentally trips Britain. He gives him a call to take him out to lunch in order to make up for it. Little does he know that his already existing feelings escalate the more he's with him.


One day, I was hanging out with America. It was just a regular day, or at least that's what I thought it was. We were walking down the hall when I accidently tripped Britain who was sprinting past us in quite the hurry. He fell violently to the ground; I was scared that he might've seriously hurt himself. "Are you alright?" I asked. "Yeah, I just fell, nothing serious." He replied and ran off to do whatever he was running after. Later that day, I gave him a call to make sure he really was okay. I had strong feelings for him, so the fact that I hurt him just bothered me.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's France. I'm still so sorry I tripped you, even though you said you were hurt, I just wanted to check in to make sure you were."

"Yeah, I'm fine, really. Although, I might have a bruised knee" He giggled. It made me smile to hear it.

"Well, I feel like I won't forgive myself for hurting you without making up for it. Why don't I treat you to lunch? I know the best place to grab a bite."

"Hmm, sounds like a tempting offer; I'll take you up on it."

He actually agreed to hang out with me! I was so excited. After all this time, I had been so nervous to talk to him. Not because he scared me, but because he was considered a loser. My association with him could jeopardize my reputation. Our lunch date came. I wore my nicest suit. If I were to be with him, I wanted to look my best. We met at the café, and then sat down.

"This is a really nice place, France. I'm glad you took me here" He said happily.

"I'm glad you like it. Order whatever you like, I'm paying."

"Thank you, but I'll try to keep the price low."

"Alright if you say so."

We ordered and had small talk while we waited for our food. It was so nice; I didn't know we were so compatible. Though I couldn't help but notice how attractive he looked in the sunlight. His skin glowed, and his eyes were just so beautiful. If I didn't control myself, I'd probably get lost in them. For a second, I did.

"France. Are you distracted?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just couldn't help but notice how smooth your clothes look." I panicked.

"Oh, thank you." He said kind of awkwardly. I just couldn't think of another way to cover it up.

Our meal came and after we chowed down, we left. Britain and I were walking around in the park for a while just getting to know each other and laughing at the silly things around us. Everything felt so magical; I didn't want it to end. Night came unfortunately, and we had to separate. When I went home, I couldn't stop thinking about him. He was too beautiful not to think about. I wondered if he thought of me. The next day, I gave him another call. I didn't want to seem clingy, but I couldn't restrain myself.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's France. I know we were just together yesterday, but I had a lot of fun. If you did as well, I was wondering if you'd like to do it again sometime." I was so scared for the answer.

"Sure, I had lots of fun too. Let's hang out again."

"When?" I think I said that way too quickly. Hopefully he doesn't think I'm too eager…

"I don't know, whenever you're free."

"Tomorrow?"

"Sure, sounds like a plan." He seemed so say it so cheerfully.

That whole day, time was going by so slowly. I just wanted to see him so bad. My school girl crush had evolved into something beyond my control. My heart raced whenever I thought of him. He was all I could think of, and I couldn't help but think if he even shared the same feelings. Finally the morning rose and I spent the whole morning making sure I looked perfect. When I left to meet him, my heart was losing control. I wouldn't be surprised if I had a heart attack. We arranged to meet in the park we were in before. Britain was sitting on the bench and I snuck up behind him and covered his eyes, "Guess who?" He turned around and smiled brightly. I couldn't help but smile back. He made me so happy. We again walked around talking about whatever we could think of. I really wanted to tell him how I felt; I didn't think I could hold it in anymore. Then it hit me, being the charmer that I am, I decided to take him to the Eifel tower.

"Hey! Have you ever been to the Eifel Tower?" I asked.

"Actually, I've never been. Should we go now?"

"That's what I was just thinking."

I couldn't believe it, everything was going so perfectly. He agreed to go to the tower with me. Now all I had to do was get the courage to say how I felt. Once we finally reached the top, Britain said,

"Wow, the view is so breath taking. I'm so glad we did this, how have I never gone before?"

"Yeah, you are breathtaking." I can't believe I just said that.

"What?" he asked confusingly.

"I said, '_it is_ breathtaking'" Hopefully that saved me.

"Oh, yes, it certainly is. It was a great idea to come up here"

I was going to do it, I had to. I basically almost did it before.

"Britain, there's something I really must say."

"What is it?"

"I know it's only been two days, but I've always had feelings for you. Now that I've gotten to know you better, those feelings have grown so much. I love you, Britain." I could feel my heart about to jump out of my chest.

"Oh, I see. Well…I really like you too, France. But I don't think I love you. I'm sorry I can't fully return your feelings."

"Wait, so you actually like me back?"

"Yes, I do."

"That's wonderful! I don't care whether you truly love me back or not, you're affection is enough to make me so happy. Everything about you makes me so happy. If you were ever sad, I would run to the ends of the Earth just to return the smile back to your beautiful face"

"That's so sweet, France. Your love is enough to keep me happy."

He gazed at me. His eyes; I could feel myself drowning in the beauty of them. Before I knew it, he leaned in to kiss me. This moment was so perfect. I could feel time stop, I could hear nothing around me, and nothing else mattered. We returned back to the ground, and then decided to go to the café we had first eaten at. It felt so nice to be able to tell him how perfect he was. He blushed when I told him my thoughts on his eyes. He told me he loved the way my hair would dance in the evening breeze and how mesmerizing it was. It made me blush in return. At the end of the night though, we had to leave each other. We kissed, and I still felt the same feelings I felt on the Eifel Tower. Then we waved goodbye. The next day, I was meeting up with America again. We were walking in the park that both Britain and I were in. I was so distracted by all the funny jokes America was making, and the way he ate absurd piles of hamburgers amused me as well. Little did I know; we ran into Britain. America whipped out an insult,

"Hey there, Britain. You upset any aliens by gifting them those disgusting things you call scones lately?"

"Actually, you don't know what you're missing, scones are much better food than the piles of fat and salt you eat, America."

"Hah, oh well, we have better things to do than to talk to a loser like you, right France?"

"Err….Yeah, get out of here." I loved him so much, but my reputation was something I didn't want to lose.

"Oh, okay then." He stormed off.

I couldn't believe it, I ruined everything. I didn't know what to do with my life now. Britain took over my entire mind, even still he does. I called him later that evening.

"Hello?"

"It's France. I know I upset you. But you must understand I can't jeopardize my reputation by having this relationship."

"France, you told me last night that you loved me. You even said that you'd do anything to make me happy. Right now, you're doing everything to take it all away from me."

"I know, and I'm so sorry. I love you, so very much. Words can't even describe it, but I don't know if I'm ready to throw it all away."

"So you're saying you'd much rather have your reputation which is all in your head than be with me?"

"No, it's not like that. I-I just don't know which to choose."

"Well, it's either your rep or me, and if you choose that over me, we're done." He sounded like he was holding back all his tears. What have I done?

He hung up on me. I couldn't believe myself. I've caused him so much pain, and for what? A silly reputation? I know it's silly, but if I choose Britain, everyone will turn against me. I've never been truly alone. I'm scared to know what it's like. The next day, America asked to hang out again. I agreed and we met up at the café where Britain and I shared our first lunch. We even sat in the same seats as we did last time. It was so hard to control my emotions. I felt like my entire body was going to fall apart. He wouldn't leave my mind. After our lunch, America insisted on going to the park again. I really didn't want to, but I knew that if I said no, he'd expect me to explain myself. As we were walking, I couldn't believe it when I saw Britain sitting at the bench he was sitting at when we met the second time. He looked up in complete despair and then returned staring at the ground. America being the jerk he is, he again called on another insult,

"Hey, Britain, what's got you in the dumps today? Nobody shares the love for scones like you do?"

He didn't respond.

"Ah, I see. Well, you just need a hamburger to cheer you up, but I don't offer them to people who enjoy scones, right France?"

"No, America, I'm not going to participate in your jokes today." I kneeled down in front of Britain.

"Britain, I made a huge mistake. Right now, I don't think I can ever forgive myself for doing that to you, and I don't expect you to forgive me either. I love you, and I don't care who knows. I've realized now that my reputation doesn't matter. As long as I have you beside me, nothing else matters. I'm so sorry that it took me this long to learn that."

"France, you really hurt me. When you put your reputation before me, I started to think all of that was a lie. That every beautiful word you said was just to play me."

"No, I'd never do that; I meant every word I said. If maybe you forgive me, I'll dedicate the rest of my life to make you the happiest person in the world. I promise. I just don't know what I'd do without you Britain. You're all I can think about day and night. Your beauty is like no other that I've ever seen before."

"If I grant you this second chance, do you promise to keep your word?"

"I'd kill myself if I ever disobeyed it. You're my everything, without you, there is no happiness."

"Alright, I forgive you."

I was so happy that I stood up and kissed him. That kiss was even better than any other before. Simply because I had him back in my arms again, and I wasn't about to do anything that would push him away.

"I love you, Britain, with all my heart."

"I love you too, France. You are the most beautiful person I've ever had the privilege of having."

After that, whether the guys turned on me didn't matter. If Britain was by my side, I would never be alone. Ever.


End file.
